A Kiba Christmas
by Soranaru
Summary: Kiba X Reader One Shot The snow was falling gently outside the window. It was a beautiful reminder that Christmas was coming...and that time was running out.


**This is dedicated to my friend Lici Ray, who requested it as her prize for winning my Naruto Christmas Challenge. Enjoy!**  
You stared out the window at the snow falling gently outside and sighed. It was Christmas Eve and you still hadn't heard anything from Kiba. It was probably, no definitely, your fault though- you'd gotten upset over nothing. It was just Kiba being Kiba. You should've known better than to lash out. You'd said things you didn't mean, and now you could never take them back.

You sighed once more. You wondered if Kiba would forgive you. Well, you'd have to apologize first, but you couldn't bring yourself to. Maybe it was pride. Maybe it was because you knew you'd collapse into tears the second you laid eyes on him. Whatever it was, you weren't knocking on his door anytime soon.

Speaking of knocks, someone was doing so at your door. You stood up to let the person in. It was Hinata, Kiba's best friend. "H-hello, (Y/N)," she said in her quiet voice. You smiled at her weakly in response. "How long has it been?" she asked. Hinata didn't even have to explain. You knew. "5 days," you replied. 5 days without him...it was more hellish than you'd thought. Hinata's face was concerned. "You look terrible, (Y/N)-chan." She didn't mean it in a bad way. "I know." You made hot cocoa for her. It was cold out anyway.

BANG BANG BANG! You both looked up, startled. Someone was at your door and he/she wanted in...and fast. They didn't even wait for you to open the door. Sakura and Ino barged in. "OMG (Y/N), you look horrible!" Ino gasped. "So I've heard," you rolled your eyes. "I can't believe you're still moping over Dog Boy," Sakura scoffed. "He's not just a dog boy," you said quietly.

Ino clapped both your shoulders. "Exactly! He's your boyfriend! You should be in each other's arms right now, not limping around for pity like some sort of lovesick zombie!" Wow, Ino really knew how to cheer a person up. Sakura cleared her throat. "What Ino means is that you two should make up already! Tomorrow's Christmas, for goodness sake!" You looked down. "I know I should go to him. It hurts so much I can't bear it. But what if he rejects me?" you whispered. "What if he doesn't?" Sakura said quietly.

You sighed. Sakura was right. You had to at least try. You let the girls help you-you soaked in a bath they made for 45 minutes, Ino chose an outfit for you, Hinata did your hair and Sakura provided encouraging words.

"I'm not sure about this..." you said. "There's no room for that kind of thinking! Now get out there and make him want you back!" Ino commanded.

That's right. You could do this. You could do this. You could do this. You...couldn't do this. You'd tried to ignore it, but as you approached Kiba's home, the sinking feeling in your stomach became more and more obvious. You made it to the front door but then you couldn't move. You stayed frozen on the spot.

The door opened and Hana, Kiba's older sister walked out. She seemed surprised to see you. "(Y/N)-chan," she said, her eyes softening. "Kiba's in. You should see him." "I can't," you said, your voice barely a whisper. "(Y/N)..." "I _can't_!" And with that, you bolted, ninja boots sloshing through the snow.

Stupid stupid stupid. You were stupid to have thought you could do this. But you missed him. You missed him so much. You thought you heard somebody following you, Hana maybe, but you didn't dare look back. You ran harder, faster, until you couldn't go any further.

You came to a stop. You looked around. This was the place Kiba and Akamaru usually trained. You'd watch them, happily telling them how awesome they were. It was so nostalgic, though it wasn't that long ago. Your feet must've carried you here, damn them.

"(Y/N)," a voice came behind you. It was a male voice, one you'd recognize anywhere.

You turned around slowly, half-hoping it wasn't him, half-hoping it was. It was. As if on cue, your eyes filled with tears. He didn't look as terrible as you had, but it was clear that your fight was weighing on him. "Why did you run away from me?" he asked. He was blunt as always.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to," you stammered, your tears on the verge of spilling over. Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Sorry? For what?" "For everything!" you wailed. "For overreacting! For taking so long to apologize! For running from you just now! I'm so so sorry!" The tears did pour now and you hugged yourself. It was so cold.

What was the use? Kiba had his pride, he wouldn't forgive you so easily...would he? You looked up at him and to your surprise, he was grinning-his oh so familiar smile- his arms open for you. More tears. You ran, picked up the pace, then jumped into his arms. He staggered backwards, laughing. "Whoa, did you gain weight in the last five days?" he laughed. "Baka," you murmured against his chest. He was letting you off too easy. It made you feel like you had to apologize more.

"I'm sorry," you said. He hugged you tighter. "I know. I forgive you. I'm sorry too." "But you didn't do anything wrong!" you protested. "Of course I did. I made my precious (Y/N) cry. What could be more wrong than that?" You smiled, and called him a baka once more. Kiba was unexpectedly sweet.

* * *

Later that day, you were all gathered together for a Christmas Party, courtesy of Naruto. The blond was especially happy for you and Kiba. So was Sasuke, the party organizer. "Great. You two can help me launch the fireworks later," he said. "I'm gonna do it because I want to, and not because you told me to!" Kiba stuck out his tongue. Sasuke rolled his eyes. You laughed.

You all sang Christmas songs and made so much noise that Iruka came a-banging. You laughed so hard your sides hurt. And the best part-Kiba was with you.

"It's time," Sasuke said. You and Kiba helped him set them off. The night sky lit up with splashes of color- red, green, white, purple. It was a strange Christmas tradition, in your opinion, but you loved it nonetheless. "It's beautiful," you whispered. "Not as beautiful as you," Kiba whispered next to you. You suddenly realized that all the couples were together now – Hinata contentedly resting her head on Naruto's shoulder, Sakura kissing Sasuke on the cheek and Ino getting cozy with Sai. You and Kiba were thinking the same thing. Well, why not? You leaned in, then closed your eyes. (You can all guess what happened next)

Soon enough, you two were leaning against each other, listening to Naruto excitedly telling everyone funny Christmas stories. "You know, this is our first Christmas together," Kiba said, grinning. It was, wasn't it? Earlier, you had been so close to destroying it. But now, you were sure that this was going to be the best Christmas ever. A Kiba Christmas, that is.

 **This was actually my first Reader-Insert Fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Especially you, Lici.  
Please remember to like and comment! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
